


Afternoon Surprise

by seraphina_snape



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy has a surprise for Alan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 4th [smallfandomfest](http://community.livejournal.com/smallfandomfest/). Originally published in January 2009.
> 
> Thanks to oddmonster for the beta.

Alan parked the truck on the supply road leading to the dig site. The site was closing down for the winter and the only people left were he and Billy.

Billy was nowhere to be seen, so Alan headed for the trailer, the most likely place to find him. Alan threw the door open and came to an abrupt halt, blinking against the sudden darkness. The blinds were pulled down, letting only a smattering of late afternoon sunlight into the trailer. Alan reached out to flip the light switch, but Billy stepped out of the shadows and wrapped a warm hand around his wrist.

"Don’t," Billy said, brushing a soft kiss against his lips. "Just come in and take a moment to get used to the twilight."

"Well, I'm going to need a little bit more light if I want to finish with the rest of the paperwork tonight," Alan said, letting Billy pull him inside and close the door behind them. "The university gave me a deadline this time around."

Billy laughed. "I guess they got tired of you turning in the paperwork two semesters late. Can't imagine why."

"Oh, shut up," Alan grumbled, sounding grouchier than he felt. Seeing Billy laugh so freely was enough to make Alan's lingering resentment over the fact that he was forced into doing paperwork evaporate. It had taken nearly a year for Billy to heal and find his way back to being the cheerful, caring and easy-going person he used to be before the island. He still had nightmares and bad days now and then, but Alan knew Billy didn't let that keep him from enjoying the second chance they had been given.

A warm hand on his chest pulled Alan out of his thoughts.

"Hey, no brooding over the paperwork," Billy admonished. "Besides, I already took care of most of it and the rest can wait until tomorrow." He gave Alan a sly grin. "I have plans for today."

"Hm, really?" Alan wrapped his arms around Billy. "What kinds of plans?"

"The 'naked fun' kind," Billy replied, tilting his head back to look at Alan. Alan took the opportunity to kiss Billy. Running his tongue against Billy's lips, Alan coaxed them open and slipped his tongue inside Billy's mouth. When Alan reached for the bottom of Billy's t-shirt, wanting to touch his warm skin, Billy stepped back and shook his head.

"Said I had plans," Billy reminded him. "Wait here for a moment; I'll only need a second."

Alan watched Billy retreat towards the sleeping area. The deeper shadows at that end of the trailer made it impossible for Alan to see more than a blurry silhouette. Billy took off his clothes, crawled onto the bed and picked something off the bedside table. A few moments later, the first beats of music filled the air.

Alan couldn't help the grin that spread over his face as soon as he recognized the song.

"Well?" Billy said, his voice sounding almost challenging. "Do as the man says."

Chuckling quietly, Alan slowly unbuttoned his flannel shirt and unlaced his shoes. He left the shoes and the shirt by the door and approached the bed. Billy was spread out on the bed, naked. Alan licked his lips.

"Not wearing a dress that I could take off," Alan said, pulling his t-shirt over his head, throwing it onto the pile of Billy's discarded clothing by the bed. "Not ever going to wear a dress, either, not even for you," he added after a moment.

Billy laughed, his head thrown back, and Alan's breath caught in his throat. Billy was beautiful, truly breathtaking in a way that had nothing to do with firm muscles or strong hands or tan skin. Not that Alan would say so out loud. _Well, not often_ , he amended silently. Isla Sorna had left more than nightmares in her wake. The skin on Billy's back and shoulder was mottled with scars. Patches of scar tissue covered Billy's right hip and leg. Alan still found him beautiful beyond every other person on the planet.

Alan must have been staring for longer than he thought because Billy made an impatient sound and reached for the lamp on the beside table. He flicked it on and leaned back onto the pillows, one hand languidly stroking his thick erection.

"Alan, come over here and fuck me," Billy said. The head of Billy's cock was glistening in the warm light of the lamp. "Now, please." He arched his back, slowly thrusting into his fist.

Alan's own cock was hard and heavy, straining against the denim of his worn jeans. He quickly unzipped his pants and pushed them down along with his shorts.

"Been waiting for this all afternoon," Billy said, sounding a little out of breath. "Been hard for hours." He looked at Alan with pleading eyes. "Alan, please, need you."

Alan climbed onto the bed, swallowing hard as Billy scooted down a little and raised his legs.

"Please."

Alan ran his hands up Billy's legs, raising them high enough to rest on his shoulders. "Billy, where did you put the lube?"

Billy blindly groped for something under the pillow, coming up with a small packet of lube. Instead of handing it to Alan, though, he ripped it open and squirted the lube onto his hand. Alan groaned when Billy gripped his erection and smeared the lube on it. Billy swirled his fingers over the head, eliciting another groan from Alan.

"Now, please, will you fuck me already? I've filled out requisition forms and reimbursement request forms, thinking about you coming back and pounding me into the mattress. I didn't want to wait one second longer than necessary, so I prepared myself for you." He wriggled his ass a little. "If you don't get to it soon, I might just finish without you."

"Pushy," Alan said, reaching out to brush the pad of his thumb over the puckered opening. He could feel the coat of lube inside when he pushed his finger into Billy.

" _Alan_."

Alan circled his finger around the opening, making sure his lover was thoroughly prepared. Billy was relaxed but impatient, tugging on Alan's arm and raising his hips to urge him on.

Without further ado, Alan positioned himself and pushed in, biting his lip when he felt Billy's muscled clench around his cock. A loud moan escaped Billy's lips, and he rocked his hips slightly, making Alan slide in just a little bit further.

"God, Alan. Please, fuck me. I need, need you. Need--" Billy cut himself off with another moan as Alan started pumping his hips. "Yes, please. Faster. I need you, Alan. Just fuck me. Fuck me hard."

Alan obliged, setting a fast rhythm. Billy was very close to the edge already. A steady dribble of fluid leaked from his cock, making it slippery when Alan wrapped a hand around it and started jerking Billy off in time with his thrusts.

Billy came with a cry, shuddering under Alan's hands as he spilled his release. Billy slid his legs off Alan's shoulders and wrapped them around Alan's waist. Alan could feel the heels of Billy's feet digging into his back as Billy pulled him closer, reaching up to bring Alan's face down to his.

The kiss was sloppy and wet. It pushed Alan over the edge when Billy clenched the muscles in his ass and bit down on his lip at the same time, and he caught Billy's hand in his as he rode out the aftershocks of orgasm.

Billy rolled them onto their sides after their heartbeats had slowed down to a more normal rate. Alan wrapped his arm around Billy's shoulders and pulled him close, softly running his fingers over the crisscrossing of scars.

"Hey, Billy?"

Billy made a content sound and burrowed closer, hiding his face against Alan's chest.

Alan smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Can I take the hat off now?"

"Don't you dare!," Billy said. He reached up with one hand and made sure that the hat was still in place, patting Alan's head when he found the hat where it should be. Slightly askew, but there. Billy smiled.

"Billy…" Alan started to protest, but Billy cut him off by running his tongue over Alan's nipple. Alan hissed and Billy grinned.

"I want you to think of me every time you put on your hat," Billy said, giving Alan's nipple another lick. "Every time you run your fingers along the rim, I want you to think of my fingers on your skin." He skimmed his fingers over Alan's back and brushed a light kiss against Alan's lips. "You, me and the hat will have a lot of fun tonight. Lots of things I want you to think about when you wear your hat."

"I wear that hat every day, Billy," Alan said. "All the time."

"Exactly," Billy said, not bothering to hide his smirk. "The hat stays on for the rest of the night."

End.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Billy plays is Joe Cocker's "You Can Leave Your Hat On" (chosen for obvious reasons). For the very few people who haven't at one point or another thought of that particular song in connection with Alan Grant and his hat (and thus never googled it): Here are the [lyrics](http://www.sing365.com/music/lyric.nsf/You-Can-Leave-Your-Hat-On-lyrics-Joe-Cocker/4F777E412F6F8E1B48256D170023586C) and a [YouTube Link](http://youtube.com/watch?v=5ZZUqRrqwi0), if you're curious.)


End file.
